


Home

by Vik_kn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vik_kn/pseuds/Vik_kn
Summary: Crosshair finally comes home and seeks comfort from his loved one.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Home

You heard him before you saw him. Door slamming shut and the distinct clatter of his armour hitting the floor. “Crosshair is that you?” getting no response you wonder what’s going on. Slowly you move towards the front door just to see Crosshair standing there, silver hair a mess and tired eyes, his posture hunched over and just screaming tired. Leaning against the kitchen doorframe you wait for him to finish removing his armour. He wouldn’t want your help now; he needs to do this alone. “Hey, you okay there?” you carefully ask again. Slowly he looks up at you and locks eyes with you. His tired eyes giving you the needed answer.

He looks like he could sleep for ages. Letting out a small sigh you push away from the doorframe and turn around. “I’ll make us some tea. Get comfy on the couch, will you?” oh you didn’t need to tell him twice. With a small nod he moves towards the couch, the comfiness of it screaming for him and begging him to just flop down on it and sleep but… he can sleep later. He´s been away from home for so long he can wait some more.

Sitting down he leans back and takes a deep inhale. Oh how he missed the smell of home, of… you. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the sounds from the kitchen, hearing you get the big mugs and letting out a small chuckle when he hears you putting the small kitchen stool away again. Still too tiny to reach up there.

When you return to the living room, you are greeted with a dozing off Crosshair, just sitting there in his blacks and looking relaxed but still tired. “Hey sleepyhead I got you a tea.” Prying one eye open he glances at you and the mug and back at you. Suddenly he shakes his head softly and just… reaches for you with one hand. Having learned his body language a long time ago you understand what’s going on. Gently placing down the tea, you turn around and sit down besides him and get immediately pulled into his chest while he lays down, pulling you on top of him.

Letting out a deep breath he pulls you closer and closer until he couldn’t pull you closer or you would become one. “Blanket?” getting a small no as answer was enough for you to know how tired he actually is. Feeling his hand slowly run through your hair you sink more into his chest.

“I missed you.” Letting out a chuckle he just whispers a “how touching” before pulling you a little bit up, closer to his head. Smiling into his chest you softly nudge his side. “You can’t use this line always. Just because I told you once it was attractive.” You feel his chuckle before you hear it. The soft shakes of his chest and a small sigh. “Yes, I can.” Dipshit. Removing your head from his chest you turn to glare at him only to be greeted with a pulled-up eyebrow. “Go away” you mumble while pressing your face into his chest again.

You missed this carefree banter, the easy way you both understand each other and… just him. “Nap?” nodding his head with his chin softly touching your head you reach for the blanket stored under the coffee table. Covering you both, you lay down again and cuddle up closer, pressing your face into his chest and feeling his arms sneaking around you, holding you close and secure. Normally you both wouldn’t nap like this but… the comforting weight of you laying on top of him grounds him, makes him feel safe.

Pressing a lone and soft kiss to your head, you both start to drift off. Tea still standing hot on the table, his armour still in a messy pile and lights on but, you don’t care. Taking one last breath, Crosshair finally really sinks into the couch and your touch, relaxing completely and having the weeks old tenseness of his body slowly creep away. Pulling your half-asleep form closer he mumbles a small and sleepy “I missed you too” before sinking into a deep slumber. Did you hear it? He doesn’t know, but you learned a long time ago that he speaks things like this when he has the safety of uncertainness.

And here you both lay now on the couch with blanket covering you two, lights on and forgetting about the war, leaving it before the front door. Just being two lovers who missed each other dearly.


End file.
